


It Feels Like Christmas

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Children of Characters, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory, Jess, Ella, and a surprise Christmas present!
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It Feels Like Christmas

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - post-A Year in the Life_  
_\- following on from ‘Christmas Kisses’ (Literati Advent Calendar 2017 #24), ‘This Is Christmas’ (Literati Advent Calendar 2018 #24), and ‘A Christmas Happy Ending’ (Literati Advent Calendar 2019 #24)_  
_Date: December 2020_

Jess Mariano was a firm believer that kids got the best deal out of Christmas. If he didn’t think so before, Ella certainly proved it year on year. At three and a half years old, she probably had more gifts under the tree than she ever really needed, but he couldn’t deny that his beautiful daughter deserved every single one. He didn’t even mind the loud squealing noises she made each time she unwrapped a new and exciting gift and came falling over herself to show him what Santa had got for her.

“You’re real lucky this year, huh?” he said, hugging her close as she waved her new doll around like a crazy person. “Obviously, you’ve been a really good girl.”

“Imma good girl.” Ella nodded solemnly. “Daddy’s girl,” she said, grinning wide with her bright blue eyes shining - she was so much like her mother.

“Yes, you are,” said Jess without pause, kissing her cheek. “Go on, go unwrap some more gifts,” he urged her, unable to keep from smiling himself as she rushed off, practically throwing herself under the tree.

“Look at her go!” said Rory as she returned from the bathroom, sitting herself down on the floor by Jess. “Having fun, El?” she checked.

“So many!” the little girl cried happily, wrapping paper flying in all directions as she uncovered another exciting gift. 

“I think she’s going to be a while,” said Jess, watching her still.

“That’s good,” Rory told him, getting his attention back in a second, “because I have something I wanted to give to you,” she admitted, reaching behind her and producing a small wrapped gift that she placed into his open hand.

It wasn’t as if they agreed not buy gifts for each other, but they had exchanged those last night after Ella went to bed, knowing that Christmas morning would be all about her presents, and rightly so.

“Open it,” Rory prompted, when Jess failed to do anything but stare at the gift in his hands, with the bow that was almost as big as the box.

Finally, he prised the lid off the long shallow box and gasped with shock when he saw what lay inside. Honestly, he had no idea how to react for a full minute.

“Please, say something,” Rory urged him then, and as he glanced her way, Jess realised just how anxious she looked, that and excited, of course.

“Are you serous with this?” he said, proffering the box at her, the one that contained a pregnancy test bearing two distinct lines in the results window.

“Very serious.” Rory nodded. “And since this is not really the kind of gift you can exchange, I really, really hope you like it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jess laughed as he pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the lips. “I love you, Rory,” he told her softly then. “You have no idea how much, and this is the best gift, I swear,”

“I’m so glad you think so,” she said, with a happy sigh. “I mean, I know you love Ella but-”

“Hey, there are no buts on that,” he told her fast. “Ella is our daughter, you know that. I don’t care about the biology. This is amazing,” he said of the pregnancy test, “and I love that we’re having a baby, but it won’t change how I feel about Ella, Rory. Nothing could do that.”

“Hi,” said Ella herself then, suddenly throwing herself down between them. “Look, Mommy. Look, Daddy,” she said, showing them each her newest gift in turn.

“That’s great, sweetheart,” Rory told her, hugging her close. “I love you so much, you know that, don’t you? And I love your daddy so much too,” she said, looking over the little girl’s head at Jess.

“I couldn’t love either of you any more than I do,” he promised just the same, kissing Ella’s hair and then Rory’s lips. “You know, El,” he said to the little girl then, “you have a lot of great gifts here, but I have the best gift in the whole world.”

“What you get?” asked Ella with wide eyes.

“I have all of you,” he said, the look in his eyes as he glanced at Rory proving he meant the two of them as well as the baby they would have in a few months’ time. “And I could never, ever ask for more than that.”


End file.
